


Whispers on the wind

by TerresDeBrume



Series: SEADLA Verse [4]
Category: Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Loki fell from the Bifrost, Odin's family mourned, and Asgard rejoiced.</p><p>Sigyn, alone, was forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers on the wind

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really, really love Sigyn, and it shows. Sorry?
> 
> Wait, no, I'm not.

It sounds like a thunderstorm, like wind howling in her ears, tearing forests down and leaving wrecked ruin in its wake, and yet.  
Around her, all is still.  
The room, the court, the gardens, the servants… all is still. They have fallen silent and it feels like the world started ringing, sounding the doom of a part of her life she never meant to end.  
  
Loki fell.  
  
Loki fell, but it’s her world crumbling around her now, her life lying pieces at her feet —nobody seems to care. Loki fell, and now Asgard is rejoicing, celebrating the survival of a world they need, celebrating the death of the one who would have enslaved humanity and changed all their lives in the process -past, present and future. They laugh and drink and sing, bawdy as ever, and nobody thinks to look in the corner for Loki’s widow, her face pale and heart still and bleeding at the news.  
  
Loki fell, but so far it’s only Sigyn who hears the wind rushing in her ears, covering everything else, drowning the voice of laughing men and relieved women, Lord Fandral’s boasting and Lord Volstagg’s hearty appetites, drowning the shouts for ale and wine and hydromel.  
Loki fell, and all the air seems to have left Sigyn forever.  
  
When she stands, the clatter of her chair rings like thunder in her ears, violent as only the death of happy days can be, and it might well shatter her head one day to remember this. Loki fell. Loki fell, but Sigyn stands, and when she reaches the balcony her legs feel weak, as if she had just run a marathon, because she forgot how it was to live without Loki by her side -because she never wanted to remember. Why would she have? Loki made everything look so much sharper, so much brighter -Loki was the one she should have loved to the end of times and into the new world, but somehow… Freedom has never felt so frightening.  
  
Outside, the night is still, silent. Almost dead.  
  
  
Sigyn stands over Asgard and the silver light of night shining over them, but it feels wrong. The last time she was here, she had just become Loki’s bride, allowed to marry him despite her lower birth, and the wind brought her the sound of her lover’s voice, sweet murmurs he’d taught her to catch in the whispers of leaves and curtains.  
  
Tonight, she has just become Loki’s widow, and the air is still around her, mourning for its most fervent listener.  
  
Sigyn tries not to breathe.


End file.
